


Nice Doggy...

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: diva is here too sdkjfhf, god i love big ass dogs, no beta we die like actor mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Y/N meets Diva (Dark!Chica) for the first time. They get along pretty well… maybe a little too well.
Series: Ego Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Nice Doggy...

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhh I LOVE Diva so take this fic of them and Y/N interacting.

It was a lazy Sunday morning in the Manor. Y/N was sitting in the armchair in Host’s office, reading one of his latest novels. It was the sequel to one of his previous works, and so far it was pretty good. Host was sitting at his desk, writing away in one of his many notebooks. Y/N was always grateful that Host let them read in his office. They knew he preferred the quiet, and hopefully Y/N was being quiet enough today.

There was a sudden knock at the door. It sounded rushed, as if the person on the other side of the door was scrambling to get inside.

“The Host grants Bingiplier permission to enter his—”

Host’s narration was cut off by Bing slamming the door open and shut, locking it before pressing his back to the door and whispering, “You do not want to be out there now, dudes.”

As if on cue, there was a loud shriek that sounded like it came from Yan. But Y/N knew all of the egos well enough that it could’ve just as easily been Illinois.

“The Host asks Bingiplier why he decided to use the Host’s office as refuge, and not their workshop or some other place that could deal with being bothered.”

“It’s Diva, dude! That thing snuck into our shop last time and ripped apart our monitor set-up, I’m sure as **** not gonna lead it over there again!”

Y/N had no idea what Bing was talking about, despite having been here for three months now. 

“The Host senses Y/N’s confusion and begins to explain, before being cut off once again—”

Again, Bing cut Host off as he hurriedly explained: “Diva is Dark’s aura. It gets out of control sometimes and turns into a huge ****ing dog thing, it makes a big mess every time it comes out, so Host please, _please_ let me stay in here—”

“It is the Host’s turn to cut Bingiplier off. The Host wills Bingiplier to turn around and undo the lock, as he opens the door and leaves the Host’s office.”

And Bing did exactly that, but not before shouting “Are you ****ing kidding me bruh??” as he went.

“The Host suggests Y/N leave before he does something he regrets.” Y/N closed the book and placed it on the armchair, before thanking Host for letting them stay and walking out.

Y/N didn’t see any massive signs of destruction as they walked towards the kitchen for something to drink. There were a few large scuff marks along the hallway walls, but nothing major. They arrived at the kitchen, and were too focused on picking what to get to notice the elephant sized dog sitting in the living room.

It wasn’t until the grey retriever clambered over to the kitchen and hovered over Y/N, dripping drool straight into their cup of milk, that Y/N realized they were in Diva’s presence. 

Y/N slowly turned around as Diva backed up. Diva was a deep grey color, and if Y/N could remember correctly, the dog looked similar to Fischbach’s golden, Chica. Diva’s fur looked wispy and soft, almost as if it were made of smoke. Y/N carefully reached up to pet the dog’s neck, and found that they were, indeed, very soft.

Diva seemed to like being pet there, as they tried batting Y/N with their paw when they removed their hand. Y/N decided to continue petting Diva, because they didn’t want to be squashed by their giant paw. Plus, Diva was adorable.

Y/N eventually started to coo at Diva, gently at first as to establish that Diva liked it. They worked it up to a yell, because Diva seemed to enjoy the positive attention. “Who’s a good puppy? You are, yes you are, you’re a good pubby-wubby, aren’t you?! Yeah, you’re a cutie! You’re not a scary big doggie, are you? What kind of monsters are those people, huh, making you out to be a big meanie?? You’re a softie, Diva, you’re so cute!”

Y/N was too busy giving Diva belly rubs and ear scratches to notice the large crowd of egos forming behind them. It wasn’t until Yancy whistled that Y/N diverted their attention from Diva for a moment. Diva cocked their head at the whistle as Dark said, “I have never seen my aura this… tamed.”

Diva licked Y/N’s face—OK, more like their whole body—as Y/N said, “I don’t know why you all are so scared of them, they’re a sweetie! Aren’t you honey? Yes you are!”

Diva wagged their tail at the cute doggie voice and almost knocked the kitchen island apart. “OK, maybe they can be a little destructive, but it’s OK because they're so cute! Do you guys have any dog toys for them or anything, maybe we can play some fetch outside!”

Diva wagged their tail harder at the mention of ‘fetch’ and ‘outside,’ and the kitchen island actually did break this time.

Dark sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Wilford looked excited as he exclaimed, “I can make some! Come on, gumdrop, let’s go play with the dog!”

Y/N supposed it wasn’t a lazy Sunday anymore, as they played ball and tried not to get smushed with Diva and Wilford all day.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

“Diva, no.”

_Snort._

“Diva, come.”

_Huff! Plop._

“Diva, you will suffocate Y/N by doing that. Come here, _now_.”

“It’s OK, Dark, I really don’t mind death by fluffball.”

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts, head full of images of Diva playing with a large squeaky toy djfhkdsfdjs  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you like this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
